Fran's New Job
by EvesSexDrive
Summary: "Manny, pass us a wine, will you?" asked Fran, moping around following being fired from yet another job.


**Fran's New Job**

**Chapter 1: Could you imagine that?**

"Manny, pass us a wine, will you?" asked Fran, moping around following being fired from yet another job.

"And make it a good one!" demanded Bernard. Turning back to Fran, they continued their conversation. "So what are you going to do for money now?"

"Oh I dunno," she sighed while Manny poured three glasses of wine, "I'm running out of ideas."

Manny joined them, sitting down. "Heh, well, I read this one thing about a woman who lost her job. Yeah, she didn't want to be a prostitue, so she became a dominatrix instead. Could you imagine that? Fran being a dominatrix?!" he laughed.

Bernard joined in on the laughter, "yeah, she can't even get her dog to listen to her!"

Fran started to get a sour, indignant look on her face. She didn't find this very funny. _I could do that, _she thought, her eyes narrowing. "Right, that's it!" she snapped loudly, clapping.

Bernard and Manny both turned and looked at her. Fran picked up the empty wine bottle and started to make demands. "Kiss!"

Bernard started to laugh, "Kiss that poor imitation of bigfoot there? You have got to be joking, I'd rather kiss the arse of a cat with diarreah."

Fran turned to stare at Bernard, motioning towards him with the empty wine bottle. "No, I'm not kidding. You two. Kiss." she demanded, looking back and forth between them as they looked at each other with confusion. "Do it now! When I say kiss, I mean fucking kiss!" she snapped as she smashed the bottle over Bernard's head.

The sound of the wine bottle breaking made Manny jump up with a fearful look on his face. He had never seen his friend this way before! Bernard looked up at him. _You fool, you're not seriously thinking we need to do this,_ he asked Manny with his eyes. Manny shrugged back.

Fran threw down the remnants of her wine bottle, and grabbed them each by the hair, pushing their faces next to each other. "GET ON WITH IT," she shouted in Manny's ear, as she rammed their face together, forcing a kiss between the two of them.

**Chapter 2: You APE.**

Manny woke up the next morning wondering why his mouth tasted of ash. He thought about this for a moment as the memory of the previous night slowly came back to him. "Oh my GO-" he started to shout as his memory returned, before being interrupted by the Bernard bursting through the door to his room.

"You APE. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Bernard screamed at Manny.

"But Bernard, she made me! Don't you remember?! It was all Fran!"

Bernard stared back at him, looking confused and dissheveled. "YOU are the one who put that idea in her head! YOU are the one who started a conversation about her being some kind of dominatrix. And NOW, thanks to YOU and your STORIES, she has turned into some kind of dominating MONSTER. YOU are a FOOL."

"Bernard, Bernard, wait -" Manny started.

"NO. I will NOT wait. Didn't you hear what she said last night? She's coming BACK today, and apparently, she expects us to take her seriously. And I am NOT planning on being here." Bernard shouted, as he turned and stormed out of the room.

Manny quickly pulled some trousers on over his pants, and followed Bernard out of the room. "But Bernard, where are you going?"

**Chapter 3: How are you today?**

Fran marched into the bar through the front door, slamming the door behind her. Everyone in the bar went silent as she started to march between the tables, the dim light glinting off of her shiny latex catsuit. Bernard and Manny, sat at a table in the corner, slunk away, trying to blend in with the wall. This, of course, was a lost cause, with Bernard's greasy black suit and hair standing out against the beige walls. Fran marched pointedly to the table Bernard and Manny occupied and cracked her whip in the air, sending most of the bar patrons running.

"Oh, uh, hi Fran. How are you today?" Manny stuttered.

"Me? Oh, I'm just fine. As fine as I could be after turning up at the shop to find a TOASTER with a FACE drawn on it sitting behind the till!" she replied, grabbing Bernard by the hair and dragging him to the middle of the room. "Now, ON YOUR KNEES."

His face welling up with tears, Bernard kneeled next to the table.

Fran turned to look at Manny next. "You, bearded howler monkey, over here now!" she barked.

"Yes, yes, of course. Whatever you say, I'm sorry!" Manny replied, too afraid to disobey. He quickly ran over in a half-bowed position.

"Now KISS" she demanded once again of the two boys.

Manny and Bernard, recalling the previous night, quickly locked lips and pecked one another.

"No no NO!" Fran shouted at them, "that's not a bloody kiss, kiss like you mean it you hapless Irish bastard!"

Bernard and Manny looked at each other fearfully, closed their eyes tight as though they were pretending that they were in this situation with just about anyone else, and proceeded to lock lips once again. This time, however, they quickly exchanged saliva using their warm, wet mouth slugs.

As the two of them kissed in the middle of the bar, the barman quickly walked over to Fran. "I'm sorry," he says, "but you can't be doing this in the middle of my bar. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

**Chapter 4: Mistake a monkey for a cute girl?**

Fran looked up at the insolent barman, noticing his curly, golden locks danging from his head. She instantly recognised him for the bastard he is, that Jason Hamilton.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Mr I'm-running-off-to-Borneo-with-someone-else is working in a bar instead of in the jungle! What happened, mistake a monkey for a cute girl?"

Jason turned bright red, clearly embarassed to have been recognised. "Well, no, that-" he started to reply, only to be interrupted by Fran grabbing him by the hair and pushing his face into Bernard's crotch.

As the three of them wriggled around with their faces all touching each other, Fran decided that she could get used to this. Perhaps she finally had found her calling...

**Chapter 5: Tight brown star of David.**

Back in the shop, Fran paced back and forth in her catsuit. Bernard, Manny and Jason stood stark bollock naked side by side, their wrists each cuffed behind their backs. Fran, grinning, goes to the kitchen.

Returning a few minutes later with several new items, she proceeds to blindfold Bernard.

"We're going to play a game now. It's a taste test." she says, almost playfully, as she places something in Bernard's mouth.

Bernard, not familiar with this taste, twirls his tongue around the hard, long cold object. It tastes...natural! _Is it a vegetable?! Ugh, not a vegetable! _he thinks to himself.

She removes it and asks, "What was that?"

"I don't know, it tasted vegetably, and you know how I feel about vegetables!"

"Don't get smart with me!" she snaps back, dipping the cumcumber into a glass of wine. She grabs Bernard by the neck and bends him over, ramming the cucumber into his tight brown star of David. Bernard, gasping with sudden pain, then pleasure, stiffens right up, accepting his cucumber all the way up inside of him as it disappears inside his steaming rectum.

Fran moves on to Jason next, blindfolding him. He heard someone else make a sudden noise, as though a book was being shoved in their mouth. Tthe next thing he knew, he felt something warm and a bit salty penetrate his oralsexhole. Funny that he called it that, because he instantly recognised the taste.

"So then, you overgrown excuse for a queer! What was that?" she asked him, sounding a little bit drunk. After all, she was holding a half-drank bottle of wine in her hand.

"Mamfsjfalksjdfljasdfjs" he mumbled, still with a mouthful of male missile.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN't HEAR YOU" she screamed in his ear.

**Chapter 42: cucumbery bumjuice**

As Manny licked cucumbery bumjuice out of Bernard's brown bovril hole, Jason licked Fran's steamy jungle clean of all the chocolate ice cream that Evan, the manager of the bookstore next door, had scooped in there during the circle jerk. Evan should probably be doing this himself, but he's too busy keeping his tongue wet beneath the foreskin of Mr. Anall, the creepy cleaner.

**Chapter 69: what i dont even.**

Unfortunately, they couldn't return to the shop yet, as the plumbers were still trying to clear the drainage system of all the babybatter that had been put down the toilat duyring the orgy. The cleaners were also trying to clean all the blood off the lamps. Fortunatey, they were able to rehome the slightly-stained vegetables with a local growers co-op down the road, so they would be eaten and not wasted. It's a shame about the cat though, but frankly he was a shit landlord anyway and probably deserved what he got, although Manny's man-twat will never be the same for it. Neither will Bernard's love truncheon.

**Chapter 314.15: buttcumber. lol. butts.**

As Manny licked Evan's face, Bernard was busy individually cleaning each of Jason's toes with his moist mouthslug. Jason, however, was distracted, trying not to choke on Manny's massive bumbat. No one had ever reaslised that Manny could possibly be that statllion of a man, but at 8 inches of girth and just under 30 cm of length, Bernard's backcumdump will never be the same. also No one ever imagiined that manny would be able to thrust hard enough to eject the buttcumber out through bernard's mouth. the impressive part was that it was done so with enough force to hit the seeling and knock the jammy toast down onto manny's head! It's a good job that Basil Fawlty had come to film the entire event! Otherwise no one would ever believe it!

**Chapter 0xFFFFFF: MANSLUDGE**

As everyman laid in a big pile of cum, they had a moment of silence for Fran, who unfortunately passed away, drowning in the pool that had been filled accidentally of mansludge. It was an incident to behold tho, as she tried to swim to safety, but the sheer force of Bernard's ejactulate was enough to pull her down.

**Chapter -1: awwww :3 **

As Manny shot his sticky warm pregload into Bernard's butt, Bernard leaned in and kissed Manny, their sticky tongues swapping saliva. Bernard moaned as Manny's pressed his now-limpnening erection into his thigh. Bernard started to groan and writhe as he suddenly stiffened up, shooting his manjaculate high into the air, slpattering down on the heads of the two young lovers. They collapsed into a pile of each other, falling asleep in a romantic pool of their own juices.


End file.
